pccleahfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunch
Lunch is the time of day when people take a break from work and remember what's important the most: a plastic container of jell-o and a glass of apple juice. In co-op, kids get to eat after the third period. They have from 12:00 to 12:30 to refresh themselves before the fourth trial. However, kids use this time to meet up with fellow co-op friends and chat. They spread throughout every classroom, leaving the gym and hallway in much-needed peace. One common location is Apex B''', where the cool kids dine. Be wary, though, if you have a reputation for missing the frisbee in gym class, the kids will bar your way. One time, an unwanted kid managed to sneak in. The cool kids, unable to lead him to the exit, tricked him into going through the window for a "surprise". However, when the outlaw had gone though the window, the cool kids closed and locked it. Please note that these kids have not yet matured, and will show no mercy towards newcomers. Across from Apex B, '''Apex A '''in a kind of dull state. Over than some younger kids and a few adults every once in a while, this room is big but empty. The teenagers have made their nest in '''Room 10. You'd expect it to be peaceful in there without tryna-be-cool kids making the rules. But since there are so many of them, the noise is unbearable. There isn't any room to stretch your legs after a long 3 hours of classes, and it is rare to find an empty seat. To the left resides Room 9. Most of the parents eat with the kids who don't take advantage of the prank opportunities. Nearby rooms 4 '''to '''8 just sit there. These rooms are unpredictable. Sometimes they will be so quiet and empty you can hear the angels singing. Other times, you will find them completely packed with little kids. Well, there goes your plans of playing Stardew Valley in a quiet room with your friends. Room 1 is combined with Room 1. This might seem interesting, but the whole thing is a little kid chamber. Of the 5 hours in a co-op day, every single class is for little kids. Maybe not the cleanest place for a meal. Room 3 is separate, but no better. Room 11 '''and '''12 '''are also connected to each other, but the parents who choose not to look after their kids stay there. The final room is '''Room 13. This is the quietest room in the whole building. Although nobody ever goes in there, the adults are determined to keep it in mint condition. And that means no throwing pieces of ham on the floor, ya biscuits. Lunch is a very valuable part of the co-op ritual, and the most respected. The freedom you experience just takes off all the weight you carried in the previous classes. However, when your break is up, you've still got 2 more classes to go through. Good luck out there, students, and don't forget to watch lots of ThornyFoxon YouTube!